


Your Pain, My Fear

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Other, Sorta kinda not really angst, Stephen is injure, The Cloak is worried, and i love her, d - Freeform, don't judge me I love my original character, the original character is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Stephen Strange is injured. Very injured. And his Cloak is worried.





	Your Pain, My Fear

**Author's Note:**

> You guys didn't think that just because I wrote a death scene meant the series was over?

Kamar-Taj was in a state of panic. Stephen Strange, master of the New York sanctum and Sorcerer Supreme, was suffering from life threatening injuries.    
  
Wong was at the New York sanctum with the man, keeping his unconscious body company while a team of healers worked to save his life.    
  
Multiple stab wounds in the chest and stomach, a long cut across the throat, and a blow to the head that was bleeding and would probably result in a concussion. It was a miracle he’d made it this far.    
  
It took hours upon hours, but they did it. Stephen, still unconscious but out of danger, lay peacefully in his bed. Wong gave the man one last look, then rose to his feet and opened the door-   
  
Only to be sideswept by a red blur that shot into the room. Stephen’s Cloak of Levitation.    
  
The relic hovered by the bed, reaching out one corner of fabric to touch the wound on Stephen’s head. It fluttered lightly over the rest of his body, almost as if it was examining the rest of his wounds, before settling gently over top of him like a blanket.    
  
Wong looked on incredulously. He had known the two shared a powerful bond, but he hadn’t known it had been this strong.    
  
...    
  
The Cloak had arrived at Kamar-Taj with its sorcerer injured only to be ripped from his shoulders and have him all but carried back home to the New York sanctum. It had slipped through the portal last minute.    
  
It hadn’t been allowed to see its sorcerer for hours after that, so naturally it was in a state of panic. It would’ve known if Stephen was dead. And he wasn’t , but he was dying.    
  
And it was terrified. Its beloved sorcerer lay alone and slipping away and it wasn’t even allowed to be with him.    
  
Finally, finally Stephen’s condition approved, and Wong, the librarian, opened the door to his room. The Cloak swept in, heading straight to the bed where it’s sorcerer lay sleeping.    
  
_ SAFE SAFE MY SORCERER IS SAFE BUT HE’S HURT HURT HURTING MY SORCERER NEEDS ME.  _ __   
  
It reached a trembling corner out to touch the white gauze bandage on Stephen’s head. It could sense the other wounds beneath the soft fabric sheets. Too many.    
  
Settling over Stephen’s body protectively, it vowed to never let harm come to him again, not while it could do anything about it.    
  
_ I will never again let anything hurt you, you are safe. My sorcerer. My Stephen.  _ __   
  
When morning came, it barely allowed the healers to examine the head wound. When they tried to access the wounds on its sorcerer’s torso, it pressed itself close to his body.    
  
Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect. Stephen came to with a small groan as pressure was put on his wounds. The Cloak stroked his face with its collar gently.    
  
“Doctor Strange. Please remove your cloak.” One of the healers requested.    
  
Stephen looked at the healer and then the relic. “Cloak.” he rasped, “They need you to let them look at me. I promise they won’t do anything. I’m sure they’ll let you stay if you want.”    
  
Slowly, the Cloak slid away from its sorcerer. It watched as the healers dressed the wounds and bandaged them again.    
  
One healer, a young woman, approached it. “You’re so loyal. He talks to you, so I suppose you understand me. Look, he’s not completely in the clear yet. Just thought I’d let you know... losing someone suddenly is awful.”    
  
She smiled and sighed, leaving with the others. The Cloak was trembling. Its Stephen, could still die? No. Never.    
  
It settled back protectively over its sorcerer, if a little tighter than before. Stephen curled his fingers around the hem and snuggled deeper into the sort-of embrace.    
  
_ Love you love you.  _ __   
  
The Cloak softly brushed a stray strand of hair off Stephen’s forehead. And everything was alright.    
  
_ Never again. Always and forever with me, my sorcerer. I shall not let you away from me ever again.  _ __   
  
...    
  
The young woman healer, called Lilia, entered Doctor Strange’s room around six in the morning. She’d been asked to check in on the patient to see how he was faring.    
  
Lilia had been impressed by the unwavering dedication and loyalty shown by the Cloak of Levitation. It had been nothing but protective.    
  
And apparently it did not like intruders in its master’s room.    
  
When she entered, the first thing she saw was Strange curled beneath the cloak on the bed. The relic shot up, hovering between her and the patient. If it could make expressions, it would’ve been glaring.    
  
“Hey, it’s fine. I’m just here to check on your master.” She tried. Nothing. The Cloak flicked its collar as if to say, ‘oh please. That man would be lost without me.’ But it still didn’t move.    
  
Time for a different approach. Lilia strode forward until the Cloak stopped her from going any further. Okay. Plan B.    
  
“If you don’t let me at least look at him, I’ll wake him and we can do a full examination.” Ha. That did it. The Cloak sulked, but slid away from the patient.    
  
She pulled the sheet back, checking to make sure no blood had seeped through the bandages. Thankfully, none had. She quickly slipped into her astral form, just to make sure Strange’s soul hadn’t left his body.    
  
Mission accomplished, she stepped away from the other sorcerer. “Alright. I’m done. Look, he’s just fine. Guess what? He’s going to be healed in three days, if the spells continue to work.”    
  
The Cloak reached out to its master, settling smoothly back over the man. It lifted a corner at Lilia as if to shoo her away.    
  
“You’re welcome.” she called over her shoulder as she left the room. In the doorway, she paused to look behind her. Strange was waking up, and the Cloak was stroking his face. It was overall a very sweet moment.    
  
...   
  
Stephen woke up with the Cloak covering him like a blanket. “Hrm? Whats goin’ on? Cloak?”   
  
His loyal relic was cuddling him, softly stroking his face. “Ah. ‘M okay. Whatever they did worked. I don’t have any stitches, they used magic to bind m’wounds. They used spells too. My healing’s gonna be accelerated. Isn’t that amazing?”    
  
No response from the Cloak. It just stopped moving and settled down on his chest, its collar settling on his collarbone.    
  
And, like a whisper on the wind, so soft he wasn’t even sure if he was just imagining it or if it was real, Stephen heard the Cloak speak in his mind.    
  
_ “Yes. But you are not okay. You are hurt, and not just physically. I should have protected you better. See, that is not my only purpose. Since I was created, I have bonded in body and in mind with sorcerers. Very, very few, and none as much as I have with you. You are special. Different. I love you as much as I am capable of. You are mine, just as I am yours. My beloved Doctor Stephen Strange, master of the mystic arts.” It touched his cheek gently. “Rest, my sorcerer.”  _ __   
  
When Stephen awoke the next morning, he couldn’t recall hearing the Cloak speak. But he was left with a sense of...unwavering loyalty and love. An immense sense of caring and righteousness.    
  
And when he was able to stand for the first time since he was wounded, his Cloak firmly on his shoulders, the feeling only intensified.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come...


End file.
